Red Lotus
The Red Lotus is a organisation dedicated to restore freedom in the world by whatever means necessary that players can join in Avatar: The Last Airbender. The quest required to become a Red Lotus is in the City of Chin. Quest Description Level Requirement: Level 200 Objective: First, go to Kyoshi Island and talk with the Red Lotus member there, he will give you a quest where you have prove your determination by finding a pai sho piece in a building in the Northern Water Tribe. Once you found the pai sho piece, return to the Kyoshi Red Lotus member, he will tell you to go back to the quest giver in the City of Chin. After talking to the quest giver, go to Crescent Island and talk to the Red Lotus member, he will ask if you are ready to prove your resourcefulness, if you say you're ready you will be teleported to the mazes where you will need to find 4 keys that will unlock the huge door inside of 4 mazes. In the Fire Maze, the user must quickly find a red key inside the maze while being continuously damaged by the burning earth under him/her. In the Air Maze, which is an obby, the user must parkour on the stone pillars and make it to the end to get the white key, however this maze is easy for airbenders and firebenders who can fly. In the Water Maze, the user must swim through the maze and find a blue key and return to land before running out of stamina. In the Earth Maze, the user must find a green key inside a maze and return to the huge door after finding it. After exiting the volcano, the user must talk to the Fire Red Lotus member and return to the quest giver. After talking to the quest giver again, go to the Southern Water Tribe and talk to the Red Lotus member, she will ask you to steal a scroll from the Northern Water Tribe without being caught by the guards to prove your stealth. After stealing the scroll and returning to the Water Red Lotus member, talk to the quest giver. He will tell you to meet up with the Red Lotus member in the Si Wong Desert, after talking with the Red Lotus member at the Si Wong Desert, he will ask you to defeat a White Lotus member next to the tower to prove your strength. The White Lotus member is a max level Earthbender with Sand Bending. After defeating him, go talk to the Red Lotus member at the Si Wong Desert, he will tell you to find the Red Lotus headquarters at the Air Temple. In a hidden cave where you will meet all the Red Lotus members (except the one in the Si Wong Desert), you will then need to prove your loyalty by swearing an oath. After that, you will become a Red Lotus member and earn your reward. Reward: 2500 Experience, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Copper Pieces, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Silver Pieces, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Gold Pieces, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Gold Ingots. Quest Guide Pai Sho Piece Guide The Pai Sho Piece is found in the buildings in the lower part of the Northern Water Tribe most of the time, therefore searching there can minimize the amount of time you have to spend. Maze Guide Fire Maze: The gif on the right shows the fastest way to the red key. Here's a tip, if you are damaged too much you can run onto the walls to regenerate health. Air Maze: The gif on the right shows you how to parkour on the stone pillars to the white key. This maze is easier for Airbenders, Firebenders and Earthbenders due to them having moves that allow temporary flight or airborne. Water Maze: Unlike the other mazes, the blue key in the Water Maze changes locations for every user and every time when a user redoes the quest. The only tip is to have high stamina while navigating in this maze. Earth Maze: The gif in the right shows the fastest way to the green key, this maze is the most risk-less of all the mazes. Scroll Guide The Scroll quest is quite easy, just avoid standing in front of the guards, and it would be considered as "not seeing you". White Lotus Member Guide The White Lotus Member you have to fight is extremely strong, it is advised to at least have a friend to help you fight him, one of you distract him while another attacks. Category:Organisations